brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
How It All Began/Transcript
(Party Hat and Boombox appears in a land with grass) Party Hat: Say, Boombox, can you play the song that we were listening to yesterday? (Boombox turns on beeps) Party Hat: Ah, it reminds me of those times we were on BFDI and II, remember that? Boombox: MHM, I do! Party Hat: You know, I wish were on a show like that. All we need is a host. (cuts to Pizza and Pear) Pear: Pizza, you have spots in your face, and you're ugly, Okay? Pizza: (angry) Hey! This is pepperoni! And i don't need fashion tips from you. Pear: Yeah, you just keep saying that. So, how's my hair? Pizza: Hair? Pear: y- You can't see it? Are you saying that I should grow it longer? Pizza: No, I just sa- Pear: You can't accept how you look, In fact you can't accept how ANYBODY looks. You are the meanest person ever! (Pear runs away crying) Hot Dog: Aw, Don't listen to her Pizza, she's just mean! Pizza: Don't worry, i know. But thanks anyways. (Cuts to Chocolatey and pinecone) Chocolatey:And the next morning, my pillow wasn't there. (Pinecone laughs, and baguette walks and squishes him) Baguette: Bonjour, mon ami chocolaté! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? (Hello, my friend Chocolatey! How's it going today?) Chocolatey: Baguette, you just squished pinecone! How could you! Baguette: Pomme de pin? Vous êtes sérieux? C'est une honte, même si il est trop petit pour dire ce qu'il dit. Là encore, je suis français, donc... (Pinecone? You're serious? It's a shame, even if he's too small to tell what he's saying. Then again, I'm french, so...) (Cuts to Slurpy and Shieldy) Slurpy: So, Shieldy, wanna chat? (Shieldy stays, slurpy gets angry) Slurpy: Is there a reason you don't want to talk to me? Shieldy: No, it's just that. (Scissors appears) Scissors: Hey 'Legless', enjoy today? Slurpy: Hey, don't call me legless! Scissors: Why not? what'll you do about it? (Scissors knocks Slurpy) Slurpy: Huh-Hey! (Boat, Shelly and Popsicley with a board game appear) (Shelly wins the game) Shelly: Wow, I win again! Boat: Big surprise, that's the 15th time today Popsicley: Uhh... just not team anyone? Controlly: Say, who wants to play a different game? Boat: Uh... who are you? (Controlly, angry with fire background) Controlly: I AM YOUR NEW CONTROLLER!!! (Shelly, Boat and Popsicley's face and dun dun dun) Controlly: In my new show, Brawl of the Objects! Shieldy: Huh? What's that? Controlly: Here. let me show you. (Controlly picks up the competition info) Controlly: All you guys compete in a challenge each month. And one of you will be eliminated each month until the final 2. The final 2 compete in a final challenge to see who will win the grand prize. (BOTO may not be right for you, side effects include explosive diarrhea, the heebie jeebies, embarrasing nausea attacks, death by mustache, addictions to kittens and possible implosion of the brain.) Party Hat: So, it is kinda like BFDI? Controlly: Yup. Before we can start, we have to choose teams. The first to choose the finish line to choose the team for Brawl of the Objects. Go! (Opening titles) (Pizza and Hotdog appears) Pizza: Wait, where is it? Controlly: Whenever yourselves! (Shieldy, Boombox and Party Hat appears) Shieldy: Hey, want to team up? Party Hat: Sure! Boombox: MHM! Hot Dog: Hey, how can I join? Pizza: The glasses during summer! Party Hat: Uh, how we can help us. (Hot Dog knits the car) Party Hat: Welcome to the gang! (Pinecone gets recovered in the CRS) (cuts to Baguette, Pinecone screams and falls into him, and Baguette looks for him) Baguette: Ah, pomme de pin! Désolé pour vous écraser tôt, voulez-vous aider à trouver la finition? (Ah, pinecone! Sorry for squishing you earlier, do you want help finding the finish?) (Cuts to Slurpy, shelly and Boat) Shelly: Hey slurpy, wanna come with me and boat? Boat: Luckily my water. I will be through me for second person. Slurpy: Wow really? Sure! Will be great! Perfect for the legless person like me! (Pear, Popsicley and Chocolatey walks) Pear: Hey stop! like, come with you? Chocolatey: Well, I dunno. Why don't you go with Scissors? Pear: Cause, like she's mean to everybody. Popsicley: (laughs) She's mean, you pretty mean too. Pear: OK, I'm like totally joining you guys. Scissors: Who needs you guys?! I'll just find the finsh by myself! Party Hat: Comfortable, everyone? Pizza, Hot Dog, Shieldy and Boombox: Yep. (Everyone except Shieldy and Boombox) Uh-huh. (Shieldy and Boombox) Party Hat: Then let's go! (Cuts to Baguette and Pinecone) Baguette: (So, my father Croissant is a courageous man, and a man who really likes painting! (Zooms in to pinecone) Baguette: (You wanna' hear a story of his adventures in France?) (Cuts to the edge of the grass) Boat: Here we are guys! (Jumps in the water) (Shelly and Slurpy appears) Boat: Hop in! (Cuts to the water) Boat: Oh, this is fun! Shelly: Anybody want to sing? Slurpy: Sorry, not really. Boat: No. Pear: And that's, like, how to apply mascara, okay? Popsicley: You don't even wear mascara. Pear: You're, like, really fussy, okay? (Cuts to Scissors) Scissors: Ha, I found it! (Cuts to the finish line) Scissors: The finish line's just over there! (Cuts to Hot Dog, Pizza, Shieldy and Party Hat) Hot Dog: (repeats Go) Pizza: Go left! Come on! Go left, go left, go left! Not right!- Party Hat: Guys, I can't drive! Hot Dog, Shieldy, and Pizza: What? Party Hat: You guys never asked me if I could. (Cuts to the car and Boombox, the car and Boombox drive to the air and stops) Car: Whoa, look at the amazing view from here! Did we run out of gas? AH!!! (Cuts to Baguette and Pinecone) Baguette: (Thanks for listening to the stories of my father, nobody ever wants to hear them! (Zooms in to Pinecone) Baguette: Pinecone? (Cuts to Boat, Slurpy and Shelly) Boat: Hey, I can see the finish from here! Slurpy and Shelly: Yay! (Cuts to Pear, Chocolatey and Popsicley) Pear: Hey, like, there's the finish line! But O M G! Scissors is beating us! Hurry up, my slowpokes! (Cuts to Scissors) Scissors: Argh... Argh, Yeah, Yes! (Screen turns 90 degree clockwise) Scissors: So close! (Cuts to the car shaking, Hot Dog, Pizza, Shieldy and Party Hat screaming) (Cuts to Scissors again) Scissors: Yes, just one... more...! (The car hits Scissors, screen turns grey, the word 'owned' appears seconds later) (Cuts to Controlly) Controlly: We have our winners! (Cuts to the car, which falls to the ground and explodes) (Cuts to Controlly, Party Hat and Pizza) Controlly: Pizza and Party Hat, since you were in the front seats, you pass the finish line first, and get to choose the teams for Brawl of the Objects. Party Hat: Yay... Pizza: Woo hoo... (Cuts to Scissors) Scissors: I...hate... this game! Controlly: Well, they are choosing next month. Party Hat: We have to wait a whole month?! Controlly: Don't we all want to recover before the next episode? (Shows the rest of the contestants while a scream can be heard) Party Hat: All right, then, I can wait. (Eventually falls down) (Ending credits) Pizza: I'm sorry for the loss, Hot Dog. Hot Dog: *crying* I remember when I first stitched you, about five minutes ago... Category:Transcripts